En 'Mugglare' med krafter
by Corriiz
Summary: Tracy Moore är inte en helt vanlig människa. Även fasst hon inte kan änvända en trollstav som vapen så kan hon använda elementen. Hon får ett brev från Hogwarts. Tracy börjar där. Tracy får reda på att hon kan styra elementen när hon börjar i Hogwarts. Hon får massor av problem i början. Problem som man inte alltid kan lösa med magi.
1. Brevet

Jag kände något knöligt som snuddade mitt huvud. Jag vände mig irriterat om och fick se Alva Plurrey, tjejen som tror att hon är 100 % procent cool. Hon flinade argt mot mig och jag vände mig om mot tavlan. Vi hade engelska nu. Jag lutade mig hårt mot skolbänken.  
"Mrs Moore?" Sa min lärare Sandra Plomm. Jag tittade upp. "Ja?" Mumlade jag. Sandra höjde ena ögonbrynet . "Hmm.. Okay I take it om Swedish.. Vet du hur man säger lavin?" Jag trummade lätt med mitt sudigum på min skol bänk. "Kan det möjligen vara Lawine?" Sa jag och gjorde en tuff min mot fröken. Några skrattade. Sandra små flinade irriterande, men hennes blick lev plötsligt sträng. "Vi har inte tyska nu.. Okay do somebody know how lavin spelled? Yes Alva?" Fortsatte Sandra och log argt mot mig. Jag himlade med ögonen. "Oh..Yes well lavin is avalanche.. Or did I take it on Portuguese?" Skrattade Alva. Jag drog tag i min bok och vände mig om och slog till henne med boken. Alva's fula min ändrades snabbt till krokodil tårar. "Eyyy! Dee e juu baara k-killar som slåss!" Skrek Alva ilsket. Då slog jag till henne igen.  
"Könsdiskriminering!" Ropade jag argare, och reste mig upp och rusade ut."

Jag rusade fort in i mitt rum. Jag skrek, högre en vanligt. "VARFÖR! VARFÖR ÄR HON SÅ ORÄTTVIS!" Vrålade jag. Jag brukade skolka, sommarlovet började idag. Jag kommer absolut inte gå på skolavslutningen. JAG VÄGRAR!  
Nån pickade på fönstret. Jag tittade ut och såg en liten svart uggla. Jag öppnade tveksamt fönstret. Ugglan flög in. Då upptäckte jag att den hade ett brev i näbben. Ugglan landade på mitt skrivbord. Jag smög fram för att ta brevet. Jag höll i brevet. Var det till mig? Nej Tracy om du öppnar det blir det som snokeri. Jag lade ned brevet på sängen på väg att gå ut då ugglan hoade. Jag gick fram och rev upp brevet.

_Kära ms Moore, Vi är glada att meddela att du har blivit antagen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Härmed bifogas en förteckning över alla kräver, böcker och utrustning. Terminen inleds den 1 september. Vi väntar på ditt brev via ugglan senast den 31 juli. Med vänlig hälsning, Minerva McGonagall biträdanderektor._


	2. Det andra brevet

Jag kände något knöligt som snuddade mitt huvud. Jag vände mig irriterat om och fick se Alva Plurrey, tjejen som tror att hon är 100 % procent cool. Hon flinade argt mot mig och jag vände mig om mot tavlan. Vi hade engelska nu. Jag lutade mig hårt mot skolbänken.  
"Mrs Moore?" Sa min lärare Sandra Plomm. Jag tittade upp. "Ja?" Mumlade jag. Sandra höjde ena ögonbrynet . "Hmm.. Okay I take it om Swedish.. Vet du hur man säger lavin?" Jag trummade lätt med mitt sudigum på min skol bänk. "Kan det möjligen vara Lawine?" Sa jag och gjorde en tuff min mot fröken. Några skrattade. Sandra små flinade irriterande, men hennes blick lev plötsligt sträng. "Vi har inte tyska nu.. Okay do somebody know how lavin spelled? Yes Alva?" Fortsatte Sandra och log argt mot mig. Jag himlade med ögonen. "Oh..Yes well lavin is avalanche.. Or did I take it on Portuguese?" Skrattade Alva. Jag drog tag i min bok och vände mig om och slog till henne med boken. Alva's fula min ändrades snabbt till krokodil tårar. "Eyyy! Dee e juu baara k-killar som slåss!" Skrek Alva ilsket. Då slog jag till henne igen.  
"Könsdiskriminering!" Ropade jag argare, och reste mig upp och rusade ut."

Jag rusade fort in i mitt rum. Jag skrek, högre en vanligt. "VARFÖR! VARFÖR ÄR HON SÅ ORÄTTVIS!" Vrålade jag. Jag brukade skolka, sommarlovet började idag. Jag kommer absolut inte gå på skolavslutningen. JAG VÄGRAR!  
Nån pickade på fönstret. Jag tittade ut och såg en liten svart uggla. Jag öppnade tveksamt fönstret. Ugglan flög in. Då upptäckte jag att den hade ett brev i näbben. Ugglan landade på mitt skrivbord. Jag smög fram för att ta brevet. Jag höll i brevet. Var det till mig? Nej Tracy om du öppnar det blir det som snokeri. Jag lade ned brevet på sängen på väg att gå ut då ugglan hoade. Jag gick fram och rev upp brevet.

_Kära ms Moore, Vi är glada att meddela att du har blivit antagen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Härmed bifogas en förteckning över alla kräver, böcker och utrustning. Terminen inleds den 1 september. Vi väntar på ditt brev via ugglan senast den 31 juli. Med vänlig hälsning, Minerva McGonagall biträdanderektor._


End file.
